To Hell and Back
by COTT FAN
Summary: (Sequel to Here Comes the Boogeyman) With Emma taken by The Boogeyman it will take all the strength she has left to make sure that she and the twins survive. Meanwhile Killian can't accept that she's gone and embarks on a dangerous mission to get back the woman he loves. Can they both survive? And finally be a family, or will they both die trying to save each other?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma groaned as she began regaining consciousness, her head was pounding and her whole body felt like it had just been hit by a truck. After a few minutes she began trying to force her eyes open, but the headache made that pretty much impossible, rolling onto her back Emma tried to remember what had happened, but everything was a blur, all that she could focus on was that she felt like she had a hangover, but that was impossible because she was pregnant. As she thought of her babies everything came flooding back to her, gasping Emma sat up too quickly giving herself a head rush, she put her hand down quickly to stop herself from falling backwards, beginning to hyperventilate as the memories came flooding back to her. Being taken by the Boogeyman, Killian screaming out her name, the Boogeyman touching her stomach, the unbearable pain when he did so. Emma quickly touched her stomach holding her breath, until she finally felt the twins kick, "oh thank God…" she whispered.

"Excuse me, miss," Emma gasped looking around her surroundings and discovered that she was in a cage, but that's not what she was paying the most attention to, sitting in the corner of the cage was a little boy, who was just skin and bones, "excuse me, miss," he said again, "are you alright?" He asked weakly.

"I'm fine…" Emma said, "Are you alright?"

The little boy brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them beginning to cry. Emma stood up, with some difficulty since she was still pretty weak, and walked over to the boy sitting down beside him putting her arm around him, "hey, sweetheart it's OK."

"He's going to kill me!"

"I won't let that happen." Emma vowed.

The little boy continued crying into Emma's stomach, the whole time the babies kept kicking, but obviously only she could still feel it.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Charlie."

Emma gasped, "Are you Bernard's son?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"Oh my God…" Emma said her eyes filling with tears, she had been so sure that Charlie would be dead by now, and yet here he was lying on her stomach. She figured that the Boogeyman must be keeping him alive in case he needed more energy than he was getting from the twins.

"You know my Father?"

Emma nodded her head.

"How's he doing?"

Emma's heart sank, she knew that she couldn't tell Charlie that his Father had accused Emma of being a witch and had almost gotten her killed, and it was because of him that she had been taken by the Boogeyman. So instead she said, "He misses you like crazy."

"I miss him too…" Charlie said sadly.

Emma hugged Charlie closer to him, "I'll get you back to him somehow…" She promised.

"But as soon as you give birth he'll kill the both of us…" Charlie whispered, "I'm already really weak."

Emma looked down at Charlie and then out of the cage, it looked like they were being held in a cave of some sort, it was pretty dark, the only light coming from a little hole in the wall letting in the moon light.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm only a few months pregnant," Emma said giving Charlie a small smile, "there's lots of time for us to think of a plan to escape."

"Oh so that's why he took you," Charlie said, "Because you're pregnant."

"I'm afraid so."

Charlie sat up weakly, Emma put her hand on his back to make sure that he wouldn't fall backwards, "thanks," Charlie said smiling weakly at Emma, "I'm so weak."

Emma kept her hand on Charlie's back looking around the cage that they were in, her eyes resting on a plate of food, "why don't you go get some food from that plate?"

"I can't…" Charlie said beginning to shake.

"Sure you can," Emma said getting on her knees, which was somewhat difficult, she was still pretty weak herself, and her hell had just began, who knew how long Charlie had been held captive.

"No I can't," Charlie said, his eyes filling with tears, "when the Boogeyman brought the plate he told me to stay the hell away from it… that it wasn't for me."

Emma gasped when Charlie began falling, she quickly caught him, "this is not up for negotiation," she said in a final tone.

"No he'll punish me!" Charlie begged.

Emma helped Charlie walk over to the food, "I'll protect you," Emma promised, "eat!"

Charlie wanted to argue with Emma more but as soon as he saw the several pieces of bread, vegetables, and fruits he couldn't help himself, he quickly began stuffing his face. Emma sat down beside him and began eating as well.

Once the food was pretty much all gone, the door of the cage flung open and the Boogeyman floated in and pointed at Charlie, "did I not tell you that that food wasn't for you!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie cried.

"You will pay for disobeying me!" The Boogeyman screamed floating over to him.

"No!" Emma cried standing in front of Charlie, the Boogeyman quickly stopped, "you won't risk hurting the twins or me to get to Charlie!" She said confidently.

The Boogeyman screamed and disappeared out of the cage.

Emma and Charlie looked around waiting for him to reappear, when he did Emma spun around, pushing Charlie behind her. This kept happening for several minutes, which was starting to tucker Emma out, she was still pretty tired from the Boogeyman sucking the life force out of her, as well as being pregnant. "Enough!" The Boogeyman screamed touching Emma's stomach once again, she screamed falling to her knees, the Boogeyman took his hand off of her stomach before she lost consciousness, "don't think that I won't hurt you… because I will…" he said before disappearing.

"Are you alright?!" Charlie cried putting his hand on Emma's shoulder, she just began shaking as tears fell from her eyes, "Killian…" she whispered before losing consciousness once again.

End Prologue

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1- Untitled

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, and Number Ten for the reviews!

A/N 2: I honestly could not think of a name for this chapter… so sorry it's not more exciting

Chapter 1- Untitled

Killian smiled as he rested his hand on Emma's stomach, she rested her head against his chest, neither one of them spoke they just sat there on the grass enjoying each other's company. Killian leaned his head down kissing Emma's head, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Emma turned her head to kiss Killian's lips, which he gladly returned, the whole time he never moved his hand from her stomach.

A few moments later he abruptly ended the kiss, looking down at Emma's stomach a smile creeping onto his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Did… did I just feel what I think I felt?"

Emma looked down at her bump, "the babies just kicked… did you feel it?" She asked.

Killian unable to speak nodded his head.

"Oh my God!" Emma said excitedly, the sound of her voice caused the babies to kick once again.

"That is so amazing!" Killian said a tear falling from his eye, Emma wiped it away and then once again kissed Killian, and then rested her head back on his chest, the two of them watching the sunset.

Once the sun went down Emma sat up, "we should probably head home," she said although neither one of them wanted to go, but now that the sun was down, it would be getting cold soon, and Emma really didn't need to catch a cold.

Once Killian stood up, he held out his hand, which Emma gladly took before he pulled her up, he then folded up the blanket that they had been sitting on. Before they began walking home hand in hand.

However before they had made it too far a shadowy figure made them both stop, Killian instinctively pushed Emma behind him to protect her.

"Who are you?!" Killian screamed, but the shadow didn't respond, it just continued standing there.

"What's going on?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know…" Killian said, his eyes never leaving the shadow.

"What do we do?" Emma whispered after a few moments.

"I… I don't know…" Killian admitted, he had never seen anything like this before in his life.

The two of them stood there frozen in fear as the shadow floated over to them, it grabbed Killian's arm throwing him against a tree. Before floating over to Emma she stared at it wide eyed as it took a deep breath before grabbing onto her arm. She screamed as it began lifting her off the ground.

"Emma!" Killian screamed grabbing a sharp stick before running over to the shadow attempting to hit it but it had already floated up too high.

"Killian!" Emma screamed.

"Emma!" Killian screamed back, "Please don't take her!" He begged, but the shadow just ignored him, as it took her higher and higher.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, just before she disappeared from sight, "I love you!" She screamed before disappearing completely.

"Emma!" Killian screamed, spinning around in circles hoping to find her, but she was gone.

"Emma no!" Killian screamed sitting up in bed, completely drenched in sweat, pulling the blanket up to his chest he used it to wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes. Ever since he and the others had gotten back from inside the book, which had only been a few days ago now, he had had the same nightmares about Emma being taken and him not being able to save her. He hated himself for not rescuing her, even though Regina, and Belle had told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault, and there was nothing he could have done. She was his wife, it was his job to protect her and their unborn babies, and he had failed all three of them. Who knew what was even happening to Emma right now? As he thought of the horrible things that might the Boogeyman might be doing to his beloved Emma, he felt sick to his stomach.

Reaching into his end table Killian took out a flask that held rum, getting drunk was the only thing that was stopping him from not taking his own life. He really didn't want to live in a world without Emma, but of course Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry as well as countless other people were watching him pretty much twenty four seven. They kept telling him that eventually time would heal all his wounds, and eventually he would find happiness again, but of course Killian highly doubted that. Emma had been his happiness, and now she was gone, forever.

Wiping away another tear as it fell from his eye, Killian opened the flask and took a long swig of the rum, taking it away from his lips once it was empty, he wished that he had remembered to fill up the other two, but it had slipped her mind. The amount of rum that he had just drank wouldn't be enough to get him drunk, but hopefully it would be enough to help him sleep without dreaming, since that's what he really needed right now. A night where he didn't dream about Emma or the babies, just blackness.

Emma groaned as she began coming to, she was so much weaker this time then she had been the last time. She figured that that was because the Boogeyman had drained her life force twice in only a few hours, her body hadn't had a chance to regain its strength.

Focusing on her babies she waited to feel some kicks, which took a few minutes, but finally she felt them, although they were weaker then she was used to. " _I'm sorry, babies…"_ she thought to herself, before her eyes shot open as she remembered Charlie, she found him kneeling beside her head.

"Are… you… OK?" She asked weakly.

Charlie nodded his head, before offering Emma some water, he supported her head as she took a sip, however as soon as the water touched her tongue she gagged and threw up.

"Oh God…" Emma said as Charlie rested her head gently against the floor once again, right before she threw up again.

"What can I do?" Charlie asked nervously.

Emma fought to catch her breath, she was already in so much pain from the Boogeyman sucking the life force out of her, and the puking really wasn't helping. She knew she had to get some water in her or else she wouldn't have to worry about the Boogeyman killing her.

"Try… try to drip water… into… my… mouth…" Emma said weakly.

Charlie dipped his finger into the water and dripped some of it onto Emma's tongue, but even the tiny bit of water made her sick to her stomach, she began dry heaving once again.

Charlie stayed kneeled down beside her, feeling sick to his stomach as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't have tried to save me…" Charlie whispered, "I'm not worth it…"

Emma managed to lift her arm up putting her hand on Charlie's shoulder, "yes… you… are…" she said managing to give him a small smile, "don't… thi… nk… that… you're… not…"

Charlie gave her a small smile, before gasping when the door to the cage flung open and the Boogeyman floated in, immediately going to Emma, "Have you learned what happens when you piss me off?" He asked.

Emma did her best to scowl at him, but she was certain that it didn't work.

"Well, normally I would let you die," the Boogeyman said, "but I kind of need those babies inside of you to continue growing," he said before grabbing Emma's collar and pulling her up, he then began glowing before breathing air into her mouth, and she could feel her energy coming back.

After a few moments he let go of her collar, and Emma held out her hands to stop her head from hitting the ground, the babies began kicking again, and this time they were the strong kicks she was used to.

"Next time you piss me off," the Boogeyman warned, "I'll let you suffer for longer." He said before disappearing slamming the cage door behind him.

Charlie ran over to Emma wrapping his arms around her, "thank you for saving me!"

Emma put her arms around him, "you're welcome," she said before putting her hands on his face, looking him dead in the eyes, "I will get us out of here somehow… I promise." She said as Charlie embraced her in another hug. Emma, stared out the tiny little window, trying to think of someway that she could contact Killian, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, or hell, even Gold, she had to do something… she wouldn't let either Charlie or herself nor the babies die here.

End Chapter 1

The next chapters will be longer, I promise!

Please Review!

I don't own OUAT


	3. Chapter 2- Two Sides of Suffering

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 2- Two Sides of Suffering

Killian groaned as the sun shone through the bedroom window, he reached behind him throwing a pillow over his face. Of course the pain of a hangover was nothing compared to the pain as he realized that this was another morning without Emma.

Sitting up he reached beside him picking up the picture frame of Emma on their wedding day, God how beautiful she had looked. Killian's eyes filled with tears as he looked at her smiling face, she had been glowing that day, "good morning, love," he whispered kissing the frame, just like he did every morning, before gently placing it back onto the night stand. Before just sitting in bed staring at the wall not wanting to get up and face the day.

"Killian?" Henry asked knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Aye."

Henry walked into the room sitting down on the bed, "David and I were thinking about going riding today, would you like to come?"

Killian shook his head.

Henry sighed looking at the picture that Killian had just been looking at, "I miss her too…" Henry whispered, "But you have to keep living your life…"

"I can't do that without Emma…"

Henry leaned back resting on his elbows, looking at Killian, who looked awful, he had big dark circles under his eyes and he never brushed his hair anymore, in fact Henry wondered if he even brushed his teeth anymore, ever since Emma had been taken by the Boogeyman he hadn't really cared about his appearance.

"Can I help you with anything?" Killian finally asked somewhat rudely, which took Henry off guard, but he decided to let it go and instead said, "Why don't you come and eat breakfast with us?"

Killian scoffed reaching into his end table and taking out the flask, "I'm good," he said before trying to take a drink, only to remember that he had finished it off last night, "dammit!" he screamed throwing it across the room.

"You can't live on rum…" Henry said,

Killian jumped out of bed scowling at Henry, "who the hell asked you?!" He demanded, "You have no idea what I'm going through, I lost my wife, my best friend the love of my life!"

Henry's eyes began filling with tears, as he got off the bed, walking to the door, he turned around before walking out of it, "don't forget…" he whispered, "that I lost my Mother…"

Killian's eyes also filled with tears as Henry walked out of the door, he knew that he wasn't the only one that was suffering since Emma had been taken. Mary Margaret and David were both also struggling, after all they had lost their daughter, Regina had lost her best friend, and Zelena blamed herself and kept beating herself up for the fact that Emma had been taken. Sighing Killian picked his flask up, he really wasn't hungry and he didn't really want to have to talk to anyone right now.

"OK," he said putting the flask into his pocket, "bar it is."

Mary Margaret sighed rocking Neal in her arms, she had just fed him and now it was his nap time, but today he was being stubborn.

"Do you want me to take him?" David asked walking over to her.

Mary Margaret shook her head, ever since Emma had been taken she had held onto Neal more then she should have, but a part of her was scared that if she put him down for too long then he would disappear as well.

David put his arm around her kissing her head, "it's OK."

Mary Margaret looked at David a tear falling from her eye, "is it?"

David wasn't sure what else to say, he was hurting as well but he knew that he had to stay strong for Mary Margaret, but with each day that passed it was getting harder and harder.

A few moments later the door opened and Henry walked in with tears in his eyes still.

"Henry!" Regina said alarmed, quickly running over to him kneeling down beside him, "What's happened?"

Henry sighed, "I went to see Killian this morning…"

"I thought I told you not to go and see him?" Regina asked annoyed.

Sitting down in a chair, Henry rested his head in his hands, "I know… but I miss the old Killian, not only did I lose my Mother, but I've lost my Father…"

Regina put her hands on Henry's shoulders, "I know, honey."

Mary Margaret put Neal in his bassinette and then sat down at the table, "Killian can't keep sulking around the castle…"

"What can we do?" David asked also sitting down, "Emma's only been gone for a few days and he's already such a mess…"

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at each other, both of them trying to think of a plan, they both knew that the best thing for Killian would be to just leave the Enchanted Forest, start his life over again. But he refused to do that, at least at the moment.

"Just give him time," Regina finally said to Henry, "I'm sure he'll come back around."

Henry nodded his head, he really hoped that Killian would go back to the way he used to be, he had already lost his Mother, he didn't want to lose his Father as well.

Emma stared at the bars of the cage, her prison, trying to think of a way that she and Charlie could escape, but from what she could tell the bars were incredibly strong. Not that she had really tested that theory, maybe if she wasn't pregnant she would try to break the bars but she wouldn't risk hurting herself or the babies, she would figure out another way to escape somehow.

"No!" Charlie screamed in his sleep, causing Emma to jump, when he began thrashing around, "Leave me alone!" He screamed before letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Charlie!" Emma cried kneeling down beside him taking his hand.

"Help me!" He begged.

"It's OK…" Emma said touching his face, Charlie's eyes shot open, "I'm here, you're Ok," she said calmly.

Charlie stopped screaming looking at her tears falling from his eyes, "Emma?"

Emma put her arms around him squeezing him tightly to her, "it's Ok, I'm here…" She said rubbing his back.

After a few minutes Charlie began to calm down, taking a deep breath he spoke, "I dreamt that the Boogeyman kidnapped my Father and then killed him right in front of me…"

Emma squeezed Charlie tighter, "it's Ok, honey, it was just a bad dream."

Charlie rested his head on Emma's chest, for a few long moments neither one of them spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Charlie finally asked.

"Of course."

"Last night when you were sleeping you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"What was I saying?"

"You were crying out for someone named Killian…"

Emma's heart sank and tears filled up in her eyes, she had dreamed about Killian last night, she had dreamt that the two of them were on his ship just enjoying each other's company… something that she missed dearly.

"Who is Killian?" Charlie finally asked.

Emma sighed, "He's my husband…"

"He must miss you dearly…"

Emma nodded her head, "more than likely…" she whispered, she really hoped that Killian was OK and had kept his promise that he made to her.

Charlie sat up looking at Emma, "do… do you think that we'll ever get out of here so I can see my Dad and you can see Killian again?"

Emma felt a knot growing in her stomach, she really wasn't sure what to say to Charlie, she still fully intended to do everything in her power to make sure that he survived, just like she had vowed but until she thought of a plan she knew that they were both in danger.

"Emma?" Charlie asked.

Emma pulled Charlie closer again, "don't lose hope," she whispered, "I promised that I would keep you safe and I fully intend to…"

Charlie rested his head against her chest again.

"Try and get some sleep," Emma encouraged, "I'll watch over you."

"I'm too scared to sleep."

Emma began rubbing his back again as she began humming, "somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…" she began to sing quietly, "there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."

"I love this song…" Charlie whispered.

Emma smiled before she started singing again, "somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a shooting star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me…"

Emma continued singing until she heard Charlie's snoring, she smiled and looked down at him, "sweet dreams, Charlie," she whispered kissing his head, as she continued to rub his back. The twins were kicking her lightly, apparently they had liked the song as well. Staring out of the bars once again Emma realized what she was going to have to try and do if she had any hope of escaping, she was going to have to try and telepathically communicate with Regina, or even Killian anyone who would be able to help her. Granted she wasn't related to Regina or Killian, despite being his wife, and he didn't have any powers but she knew that she had to try. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind, _"Killian or Regina if either one of you can hear me please help me…"_

Killian stumbled through the forest, he had just been thrown out of the bar because he had had too much to drink and was causing a disturbance. But that didn't matter because right now he was on a mission.

Walking out of the forest, he walked to a house banging on the door.

"Zelena!" He screamed, "Zelena open this God damn bloody door!"

"Killian?" Zelena asked surprised when she opened the door, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Killian stumbled, but he managed to catch himself, "it's all your fault!"

"What that you're drunk?"

"No!" Killian yelled, "It's your fault that Emma's gone!"

"What is going on out here?" Donald asked walking to the door, "Killian?"

"It's because of her," Killian said pointing his hook at Zelena, "that my wife is gone… that my family is gone!" He cried falling to the ground beginning to bawl.

"Wow he's really drunk…" Donald said.

Zelena began blinking to fight her tears, she already felt awful that Emma had gone missing because of her but Killian showing up at their doorstep yelling and screaming really didn't help.

"What should we do about him?"

Zelena sighed, "Well we can't leave him out here…"

Donald nodded his head and bent down, "OK come on you," he said attempting to pull Killian up but he was dead weight.

Donald looked at Zelena, "little help here?"

Zelena walked to the other side of Killian and helped Donald pull him up.

The two of them placed Killian on the couch, where he continued crying, "I just want her back…"

"Go grab him a blanket," Zelena said to Donald.

"Emma…" Killian whispered before passing out.

End chapter 2

I promise that Killian will stop his self-pity party very soon, it's just very much in his character to be upset that Emma is gone. The story will also pick up I'm sorry it's been slow.

I don't own OUAT or Somewhere over the Rainbow

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3- Begging For Help

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 3: Begging for help

When Killian opened his eyes he gasped when he saw that he was in complete darkness, sitting up he looked around disoriented for a moment, "what the hell happened?" He asked confused.

Standing up and walking around he tried to remember what had happened, but his mind was blank.

"Can anyone hear me?!" He screamed, waiting for a moment before gasping as a bright light appeared in front of him.

"Killian…"

"Emma?" Killian asked opening his eyes and squinting into the light, but he couldn't see anything, "Emma is that you?"

"Killian…" Emma said once again, "if you can hear me please help me…"

"I'm coming for you, Emma!" Killian screamed, "Don't lose faith!"

"Please help me!" Emma said again.

Killian took a step towards the light in hopes that he might be able to step through it and find Emma, finally save her life, but just then the light began disappearing, "no!" he screamed, but before the light disappeared completely Killian once again heard Emma's blood curdling scream.

Killian gasped sitting up tears falling from his eyes as he looked around disoriented, only to find that he was in Zelena and Donald's house… again.

"Bad dream?" Zelena asked handing Killian a glass of water.

Killian took the glass before looking up at Zelena embarrassed, "I'm sorry that every time I get drunk I wind up here…"

"It's OK," Zelena said sitting down on a chair, Killian took a sip of water and then sighed.

"What did I say last night?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing really…" Zelena said she didn't want to make Killian feel any worse than he was already feeling.

"Really?" Killian asked surprised.

Donald scoffed walking into the living room, "you're seriously going to let him get away with blaming you for Emma being taken… again?"

"Donald!" Zelena hissed.

"Oh bloody hell…" Killian said resting his head in his hand, "I'm so sorry, Zelena…"

"Don't be… I understand you miss your wife."

Killian sighed a knot growing in his stomach as he thought of what Emma had said to him in his dream, "I heard her voice."

"What?" Donald asked confused.

"When I was sleeping… in my dream I heard her voice."

Zelena and Donald looked at each other for a moment, before Zelena finally spoke, "what did she say?"

Killian looked straight ahead, his eyes burning with tears, "she needs my help…I have to figure out a way to help her!" Killian said trying to stand but immediately getting a head rush resulting in him falling back onto the couch.

"Do you think that she was trying to telepathically connect with you?" Regina asked walking into the room.

"Hey Regina," Zelena said giving her a smile.

"Hey," she said sitting down beside Killian.

"She needs my help…" He insisted, "She must have communicated with me telepathically!"

Regina and Zelena looked at each other, both of them knew that that was impossible, but they weren't sure how to tell Killian that.

Zelena sighed walking over to Killian and sitting down on the other side of him, "Killian, even though Emma is more than likely still alive right now she'd be far too weak to be able to use her powers to send you a message."

"But it's only been a few days!" Killian insisted, "Maybe she's still got enough strength!"

"Killian…" Regina began to speak but Killian didn't want to hear anymore, jumping up off the couch he turned to face them, "send me back!"

"What?" Zelena and Regina asked at the same time.

"Send me back into the book so that I can save Emma!"

Zelena and Regina once again looked at each other with guilty expressions on their faces.

"What?" Killian asked confused.

"Well we couldn't even if we wanted to…" Zelena said.

"Why the hell not?!"

"There's something we haven't told you…" Regina whispered.

"What would that be?"

Zelena sighed, "I kind of… destroyed the book…"

"What?!" Killian screamed, "why would you do that?!"

"Because of the spell that Cora and I put on it the Boogeyman could come back out of it if he wished, and we really didn't want to take that risk…" Zelena said.

Killian's heart sank and he felt as if he was going to be sick, "How could you do that without telling me?"

Regina stood up taking a step towards Killian, "it would have been far too dangerous for you to go back…"

"That should have been my decision!" Killian screamed.

"What would dying trying to save Emma accomplish?" Regina screamed.

Tears began filling up in Killian's eyes, "who says that I would have died?!"

"The Boogeyman won't let you just waltz right in and take Emma back," Zelena pointed out, "we don't even know where he's keeping her so odds are she would give birth and die before you even reached her."

"We don't know that!" he insisted, looking at the two of them with hard eyes, "Use your powers to send me back so I can save Emma!"

"No." Regina and Zelena said at the same time.

"So you don't care about her?!" Killian demanded.

"How dare you?!" Regina demanded, this time it was her turn to have tears falling from her eyes, "Emma is my best friend and I would do anything to have her back!"

"Then why not help me?!"

"I have to think of Henry…" Regina whispered, "He needs me, just like he needs you."

Killian looked down at the ground, "he doesn't need me…"

"Yes he does," Regina whispered walking over to him she put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you miss her, but you can't waist the rest of your life dwelling over her… remember the promise you made to her."

Killian sighed trying his best to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, he couldn't get the words of Emma asking for help out of his mind.

"Let's go home," Regina said offering him her hand.

Killian looked down at her hand, before scoffing, "no not yet!" He yelled turning and running out of the house.

"Killian!" Regina screamed, running to the front door, but he was already out of sight, "dammit!"

Zelena also ran to the door, "what the hell are we going to do about him?"

Regina sighed running her fingers through her hair, "I have no idea…"

"Why don't we chain him up?" Donald asked.

"That's tempting…" Regina admitted.

"He needs Emma…" Zelena said, "Maybe we should try and send him back?"

"You know that we can't do that without the book," Regina pointed out, "the only person who could is Gold."

"And I doubt that he'll want to."

"Why is Gold the only one who can send him back without the book?" Donald asked confused.

"He's the only one around here with access to dark magic still," Zelena said.

"At least the only one we still trust around here with dark magic," Regina said, "since there's no way we could ever trust our Mother."

"That too," Zelena said before sighing and crossing her arms, a part of her was wishing that they hadn't destroyed the book, but they really couldn't risk the Boogeyman escaping from it again.

"I guess I'd better head home," Regina said, "Hopefully I'll find Killian on my way."

"Thanks for coming," Donald said.

"Thanks for calling me," Regina said giving them both a small smile, "Mary Margaret, David, Henry and I were starting to get really worried when he didn't come home last night."

"If he shows back up yelling and screaming I'll call you again." Zelena said.

Regina hugged Zelena, followed by Donald before she started walking through the forest back towards her castle.

Killian walked at a brisk pace through the forest, ignoring the pounding in his head from his hangover, he had somewhere to go and nothing was going to slow him down.

Walking up to Gold and Belle's house he knocked on the door, and then waited with baited breath until it finally opened, revealing a very confused Belle, "Killian?" she asked surprised.

"Hi Belle," Killian said trying to sound civil, but she wasn't the person he had wanted to see, "is Gold here?"

"Indeed I am," He said walking to the door, "what can I do for you, Killian?"

"I think that Emma was trying to telepathically connect with me!"

"What?" Belle asked surprised.

"In my dream I heard her voice and she was asking for help."

Gold waited for a moment to see if Killian would continue, when he didn't speak he said, "OK, so what do you need me for?"

"Send me back!"

"Back where?"

"Back to where the book transported us!"

"Wasn't the book destroyed?"

"Yes…"

"Killian without the book I can't…" Gold said.

"God dammit!" Killian said punching the doorframe.

"It would be far too dangerous anyways for you to go back."

"I can handle myself."

"You saw what the Boogeyman was capable of," Belle pointed out.

"Without powers you'd surely die."

"So come with me!" Killian said begging Gold.

Gold let out a small chuckle before immediately clearing his throat, "listen, Killian, I miss Emma as well, but I am not willing to leave my pregnant wife…"

Killian cut Gold off, his voice breaking "Emma's pregnant too…"

"I know," Gold said sighing, "it's just too dangerous…" Gold said.

"So you can send me back… you just won't." Killian realized.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Gold whispered, before he and Belle walked back inside, after the door shut Killian turned around and began walking back through the forest.

While he walked tears were falling from his eyes, but he really didn't care, he had never felt so defeated in his life. He felt as if everyone was against him. As he walked he thought of a plan tonight when everyone was a sleep he would search through the library for something he could use to get his beloved Emma back.

"Don't lose hope, Emma…" he whispered, "I am going to save you one way or another… I promise."

End chapter 3

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4- Finally Some Help

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 4- Finally some help

Emma looked down smiling at Charlie while she rubbed his back, the poor kid looked exhausted and she wondered when the last time he got a good night's sleep was. Emma knew that she should try and get some sleep as well since she was exhausted, and the Boogeyman sucking the life force out of her really wasn't helping. But she couldn't sleep, she was too afraid to, when she slept she was vulnerable. At least being awake she could keep an eye on Charlie, and know if the Boogeyman was near.

Sighing Emma rested her head against the bars, the twins were kicking away. She wished that she knew if she had managed to telepathically connect with Killian. She had no doubt that right now he was doing everything in his power to get back to her, to save her. But the problem that was facing her right now was that twins very rarely grow to full term inside the womb, so even though she was only about four months, time was very much of the essence. Not to mention if the twins were facing the wrong way, like so many twins do, and Emma tried to push them out then not only would they more than likely die, but so would she.

Emma quickly pushed that thought out of her head, she had to believe that Killian would come back for her before she went into labour, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Emma?" Charlie asked rolling over to look up at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, I know that this situation is bad," he whispered, "but I'm kind of glad that you're here."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"I'm not happy that you've been kidnapped and taken away from your family!" Charlie said quickly, "but it's just kind of nice that you're here so I don't feel so alone."

Emma's heart broke as Charlie stared up at her tears in his eyes.

"I promised I would get you out of here," Emma said, "and I fully intend to stick to that promise."

"Why would you risk your life for me?"

Emma moved a piece of hair off of Charlie's face, it felt like straw, much like her hair now, since the Boogeyman was taking her life force, the twins were taking whatever was left. She hadn't looked at herself in a mirror lately but Emma was sure she looked like a zombie, sighing she looked down at Charlie, "because you've suffered enough, and you deserve to go home to your Father."

"But you deserve to go back to Killian." Charlie pointed out.

"Killian knows that I'm still alive," Emma said, "he'll be fighting to get back to me, your Father has no idea that you're still alive… you still have your whole life ahead of you, and you deserve to live it."

"But…"

Emma cut him off, "Once I think of a plan and you get out of here then I'll worry about getting myself out… my main priority is keeping you and the twins safe."

"But the Boogeyman has proven that he will hurt you."

Despite her best efforts Emma still shuddered as she remembered the time that she had given Charlie some of her food, and then protected him from the Boogeyman, "yes…" Emma said trying to keep her voice from shaking, "but he didn't kill me… I can handle some pain if you get to go free."

"I wish I was as brave as you," Charlie said rolling back over.

"I'm not that brave."

Charlie turned his head smiling at Emma, "yes you are."

Emma began rubbing his back again, "try and get some more sleep."

"Would you sing to me again?"

"The same song?"

Charlie nodded his head, Emma had been singing "Somewhere over the rainbow" for a few days now, it seemed to help him sleep, plus it helped her to know that the twins were OK as they started kicking harder when she sang.

"Alright," Emma said smiling, "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…"

By now Charlie was already snoring lightly, this song really put him to sleep quickly, "sweet dreams, Charlie," she whispered before looking through the little crack, as usual she was able to see one star, sighing she closed her eyes, and thought of Killian. She wasn't sure if the last time she had tried to reach him telepathically had worked, but she knew she had to try again, _"Killian,"_ she thought, _"I love you so much and I miss you. I'm OK... just weak. The Boogeyman is pretty ruthless… please, my love, just help me."_

Killian picked at his food, he hadn't had much of an appetite since Emma had been taken, even now in his peripheral vision all he could see was the empty seat beside him. The seat that Emma should be sitting in.

"Killian?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Hmm?"

"David and I were going to take Neal for a walk after dinner, would you like to come?"

Killian looked at Mary Margaret confused, she knew that he liked to be alone after dinner, "no I'm good."

"Well what about you hang out with Henry and I?" Regina asked.

"Look," Killian said more rudely then he intended to, "I just want to be alone."

"Being alone all the time isn't good for you…" Henry said.

"I don't want to be rude…" Killian said pushing his plate away and standing up, "but I'm going to my room…" his heart breaking as he said mine… that room had been his and Emma's.

Once he was out of the dinning room Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina all looked at each other, "what are we going to do with him?" David asked.

Mary Margaret turned to Neal wiping his mouth, "I don't know, but we need to figure out something."

"I think the only thing that will make him feel better is Emma…" Henry said sadly.

Regina sighed, "I think that Henry's right."

"Of course he's right," David said fighting back tears, Mary Margaret put a hand on his shoulder, as the four of them sat in silence just staring at their food.

Killian walked out of the castle towards Emma's tombstone, tears falling from his eyes as he kneeled down in front of it. For a long while he just stared at the three tombstones, just letting the tears fall. He knew that he had to think of a plan to get Emma back, but without Regina, Zelena, or Gold he didn't even know where to start.

"Emma," Killian whispered, "I'm trying to think of a way to help you, but I don't even know where to begin…" he said before lowering his head, "I'm so sorry…"

While he sat there he just let the tears fall freely, he wished that Emma was here right now, she should be here right now.

"Killian…" A female's voice whispered, causing him to fall over, "what the?!" He asked looking around confused.

"Killian…"

The same female's voice said, he gasped as he realized that he knew the voice, "Emma…" he whispered, quickly closing his eyes to make sure that he could hear what she was going to say, "Killian, I love you so much and I miss you. I'm OK... just weak. The Boogeyman is pretty ruthless… please, my love, just help me."

As soon as the message left his mind Killian opened his eyes jumping up, Emma was communicating with him telepathically, he wondered if that meant that maybe he could as well. He wasn't sure but he knew that he had to try, " _Emma,"_ He thought, _"don't lose faith, I will get back to you somehow and I will save you and the twins… I promise. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you again."_ Once he was finished with his thoughts, he quickly ran back inside the castle, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew that he had to help Emma somehow.

Emma whimpered as the Boogeyman strapped her onto the table, he had come flying into the cage a few minutes ago, right before she had finally fallen asleep, and had carried her out of the cage. Now she was strapped to the table and the Boogeyman had begun glowing, "no!" Emma cried trying to get free but it was no use. When he touched her stomach she once again let out a blood curdling scream as the light got brighter and brighter, the pain was a lot worse this time then it had been the last few times he had done this to her. Probably because she was so much weaker right now, turning her head Emma threw up off the side of the table, right before she lost consciousness.

Killian searched through the library for a book on magic, or magical artifacts, anything that he could use to try and get back to Emma. But so far he had had no luck.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asked.

Killian jumped in surprise turning his head where he found Regina standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked again.

"A book." Killian said simply.

Regina scoffed, "I got that," she said taking a step towards him, "what kind of book?"

Killian sighed, he didn't want to have to tell Regina what he was doing but right now it didn't look like he had much of a choice, "A book on how to get back to Emma."

"Do you honestly think that if I had that kind of book in here that I wouldn't have used it?"

"Well I have to do something!" Killian screamed, "She telepathically contacted me again!"

"What?" Regina asked surprised.

"I just got another message from her… she needs help."

"That means that she's still strong enough to connect with you telepathically."

Killian shrugged, "I guess so."

"Which means that we have to do something," Regina said putting her hand on her hip before looking down at the ground, "I destroyed most of my old spell books…" she whispered, "but I did put one away for safe keeping."

"Where is it?" Killian asked eagerly.

"Follow me." Regina said leading him out of the library.

When Emma came to she found that she was back in the cage, not that she was surprised. What she was surprised with however was the agonizing pain still coming from her stomach, "ow…" she said curling up into a ball.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Emma began trying to catch her breath, this pain was making it hard to breathe, "Something's wrong…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

Tears began streaming from Emma's eyes, "I don't know…"

"What can I do?!" Charlie begged.

Emma couldn't respond, in that moment all she could do was lay there with tears streaming down her face crying, and hoping beyond hope that she and the twins would be OK.

Regina lead Killian to a black cabinet hanging on the wall, it had a big gold lock on it, "the book's in there…" Regina said.

"How do you open it?"

Regina waved her hands and the cabinet opened, she then took the book out. It was a large book that was mostly brown, but it did have some gold writing on it.

"So will that have a spell to get Emma back to us?" Killian asked eagerly.

Regina walked over to a table placing the book down, "it should…" she said staring at the book nervously.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked.

"Don't forget," Regina whispered her eyes never leaving the book, "that this book is from when I was the evil queen… the spells that are in it might be evil."

Killian placed a hand on her shoulder, "we still have to try…"

Regina took a deep breath waving her hands over the book opening it.

End chapter 4

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5- A step in the right direction

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 5- A step in the right direction

Killian paced back and forth nervously, every once in a while he glanced at Regina, but she had her nose stuck in the book reading intently. He had lost track of how long she had been reading it, but to him it felt like days.

"Would you please quit pacing?" Regina asked, "This book is hard enough to read without distractions."

Killian stopped pacing looking at her confused, "didn't you write the book?"

"Well yes," Regina said before cracking her back, "but it's been a while since I've read it."

Killian sighed and sat down across from Regina, doing his best to stay calm but his nerves got the best of him and he began tapping his hand on the table.

"Killian!" Regina hissed.

"Sorry!" Killian said, "I can't help it."

Regina sighed and put her hand on top of his, "I understand that you're in a hurry to save Emma, I am as well, but you have to let me read this book in order to do it."

Killian took his hand away from Regina's and ran his fingers through his hair, "OK I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Regina said, before beginning to read again.

Killian sat there watching her read, before sighing leaning back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired, both mentally and physically, but he just couldn't sleep, since every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Emma being carried away by the Boogeyman. It was bad enough that her last screams still echoed through his mind.

"What are you guys doing?"

Killian gasped nearly falling out of his chair as Mary Margaret brought him out of his thoughts.

"Just reading." Regina said nonchalantly.

"What are you reading?" David asked.

"Just doing some light reading."

"Why's Killian here, then?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed in exasperation, "why are you being so damn noisy?!"

Mary Margaret handed David a sleeping Neal before walking over to Regina and looking at the book. Gasping when she saw what book it was.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

Regina rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut, "I am trying to figure out a way to get Emma back!"

"By using dark magic?!"

"Well I hate to break this to you, Mary Margaret, but we destroyed the book that the Boogeyman came out of… so unless if you want Emma and the twins to die a horrible death I'd stop interfering!"

"Wait why would the twins die?" Killian asked confused, "Wouldn't the Boogeyman want them to be alive?"

Regina's eyes widened as she realized that she said something that she hadn't meant to.

"What?" Killian asked nervously, "what the bloody hell do you know that I don't?"

Regina didn't speak, she knew that the next thing she said would really send Killian over the edge.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

Regina sighed, "Killian… twins hardly ever make it to full term inside the womb…"

"What?!"

"Also… the Mother usually always needs a cesarean to get them out of her… or else the Mother and the babies could all die…"

"No…" Killian whispered, starting to feel sick to his stomach, "that can't be right…"

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears, "but we can't risk using dark magic…" she whispered, "Remember all the bad things that happened when you were the evil queen."

"But we can't let Emma die…" Henry whispered.

"Look this is not up for debate!" Regina screamed.

"Yes it is!" David screamed back.

"We are not letting you use dark magic!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Regina sighed in exasperation, "I'm sorry but I have to do this…" she said before waving her hands and freezing Mary Margaret, David, and Henry in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Killian asked surprised.

"Emma didn't give up on me in my darkest times…" Regina said before opening the book again, "I am not going to give up on her!"

"Thank you, Regina." Killian said.

"Don't thank me yet," Regina said, "I still haven't found a spell yet."

Killian watched Regina reading the book, holding his breath and hoping that she would find a spell that would get Emma back.

Emma took several deep breaths as the pain got worse and worse, she was certain that she was having a miscarriage, since she knew that this kind of pain wasn't normal during pregnancy.

"What can I do?!" Charlie asked nervously, tears filling up in his eyes.

Emma looked at Charlie with hard eyes, "when… when… the Boogeyman comes… to… get… me… escape…"

"What?"

"Do as I say!" Emma managed to say before screaming once again.

"I'm not leaving you!" Charlie said.

Emma wanted to fight with him some more, but before she could the pain got worse causing her to scream out in pain, and tears to well up in her eyes.

A few seconds later the door to the cage opened and the Boogeyman flew in, and before Emma even realized what was happening he had begun breathing some life back into her, which surprisingly made the pain in her stomach go away.

However Emma knew that she had to keep pretending to be in pain, Charlie had to escape, so she let out a loud scream.

"Oh God!" She cried, "It hurts so badly!"

The Boogeyman floated around the cage, clearly nervous, Emma continued screaming, when the Boogeyman floated back down Emma managed to turn her head and nod her head to Charlie.

Charlie watched as the Boogeyman floated down to Emma, after she nodded to him he knew that it was time to leave. Taking a deep breath he tiptoed to the door of the cage and opened it. Emma let out another loud scream and Charlie took that opportunity to escape.

Killian did his best not to stare at Regina while she continued reading, but he couldn't help himself. He hoped that her face would show if she was having any luck, but she had a good poker face, how he hoped that she would have some good news for him soon.

A few minutes later Regina gasped.

"What is it?" Killian asked eagerly.

Regina looked at Killian giving him a small smile, "I think that I may have found a spell that might be able to help us get to Emma."

"Really?" Killian asked excitedly, "that's great, let's go!"

Regina held her hands up, "don't forget, Killian, that this spell book is from when I was the evil queen, there's a possibility that this could backfire…"

"Whatever happens we have to try." Killian said.

Regina looked back down at the book for a second, "OK…" she said before standing up, "come over here."

Killian stood beside Regina taking her hand, "close your eyes," Regina said.

After he closed his eyes Regina placed her hand on the book, and after it started glowing she began reading the spell.

"We're here…" Regina said after a moment.

When Killian opened his eyes he gasped looking around confused when he saw that he was in a dark forest, "where's here exactly?"

"Hell…" Regina whispered.

End chapter 5

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6- Backfires

A/N Thank you to Number Ten and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 6- Backfires

Killian's heart beat accelerated and his mouth went dry as Regina's words sank in, looking around he discovered that they were standing in front of a river.

"Where are we?" Killian finally asked.

"The river Styx," Regina said waving her hands making some gold appear in them.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?"

"We need to cross the river to get to the Underworld, to find an amulet that can grant us two wishes."

"How come you didn't just transport us there?"

Regina stared at the river for a moment, "don't forget, Killian, that this spell is from when I was the evil queen, and I have sent people here before… none of which have ever returned."

"So you don't know what awaits us?"

Regina shook her head, "no, and I think that it would look better if we actually arrive to the Underworld from Charon's boat, it'll look less conspicuous that way."

Killian looked at the river and saw that a figure was beginning to come out of the fog, "is that Charon?"

Regina nodded her head, "that would be him."

Killian felt a knot growing in his stomach as the boat got closer.

"You ready?" Regina asked when the boat stopped right beside them.

"Yep." Killian said trying to sound confident.

Regina jumped onto the boat, and Killian quickly followed her, Charon held his hand out and Regina put the gold into it, before beginning to sail away.

Mary Margaret, David and Henry all looked around confused for a brief moment.

"What the hell happened?" David asked holding his head.

"Where'd Killian and Regina go?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret looked on the table rolling her eyes, "Regina must have frozen us and then found a spell…"

"What gives you that idea?" David asked.

"The book is gone and so are Regina and Killian, so I'd say it's a pretty safe bet."

"So what do we do now?" Henry asked.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, "I guess that we could go see Zelena maybe she can figure out where they went," David said.

"Alright let's go," Mary Margaret said.

Emma hoped that Charlie had figured out a way to escape and he was on his way home right now, as she lay there on the ground continuing to cry out in pain, the Boogeyman continued to circle above her. She really wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep up pretending to be in pain, she began fearing that he would figure out that she was faking.

Emma turned onto her side continuing to cry out in pain, the Boogeyman floated down breathing some more life force back into her, however this time Emma's cry of pain didn't sound convincing and to her horror he figured it out.

"Faker!" He screamed.

"No!" Emma cried, crying out in pain once again.

"Save it!" The Boogeyman screamed, before touching Emma's stomach, she cried out in pain but he didn't stop sucking the life force out of her. However just before she lost consciousness a loud bang caused the Boogeyman to take his hand off of her stomach.

Charon's boat stopped outside a large gate, for a few moments Regina and Killian just stared at it.

"You ready?" Regina whispered.

Killian had never been less ready for anything in his life, but when he thought of Emma and the twins he pushed his fear aside, "born ready." He said.

"Then let's go," Regina said getting out of the boat, with Killian quickly following her, the two of them walked to the gate staring at it.

"What's this keeping in?" Killian asked.

"Well, it serves two purposes," Regina said.

Before Killian could ask what its two purposes were a giant three headed dog ran into sight, when it spotted the two of them it ran over to them.

"Whoa!" Killian said taking a step backwards.

"It's Ok," Regina said, holding out her hands and making a lyre appear in them.

"What's that?"

Regina didn't respond, instead she started playing the lyre, and a few moments later the dog fell asleep.

"Well, I guess that wasn't something that you warned people about when you sent them here." Killian said.

Regina sighed waving her hands making the lyre disappear, "no Cerberus' job is to make sure that the living can't enter the Underworld, and the dead can't leave…"

"So odds are anyone that you sent here was ripped apart right away."

"I was the evil queen," Regina pointed out, "back then I really didn't care… now I do though."

Killian turned his attention back to the gates, "is it safe now?"

Regina shrugged, "I'm not one hundred percent sure…" she admitted.

Killian took a deep breath, "well either way let's get going." He said walking through the gates with Regina following him.

Mary Margaret, David and Henry tied their horses onto a couple of trees and then ran up to Zelena and Donald's house, when she answered she looked at the three of them and then sighed, "What's happened now?"

"Regina and Killian have gone to find something to help them get Emma back." Mary Margaret said so quickly that she wondered if Zelena had understood a word she had said, apparently though she had.

"You can't possibly be surprised by this," Zelena said, "all Killian wants is to get Emma back."

"But the spell book is from when Regina was the evil queen," David said.

"I didn't think she still had any of those spell books," Zelena said surprised.

"Well she had at least one which she's currently using to try and get to Emma." Henry said.

Zelena crossed her arms, "so I don't mean to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

"Can you get in touch with her telepathically?" Mary Margaret asked, "So that maybe we can figure out where they are."

"I can try," Zelena said, "but I'm not making any promises." She said before closing her eyes, _"Regina,"_ she thought, _"Regina, if you can hear me please let me know where you are."_

After waiting for a few moments and not hearing Regina's voice, Zelena opened her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry the spell she's using must be blocking us from communicating telepathically."

"Dammit!" David said.

"Regina has powers," Zelena pointed out, "she'll be able to protect herself and Killian."

"I just wish that she would have let us help her figure out another way to get Emma back," Mary Margaret said.

David took her hand, "We probably should have supported her idea…"

Mary Margaret wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"This could be the last chance to get Emma back," Henry pointed out, "we'll just have to hold onto hope that Regina and Killian can do it."

Mary Margaret put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help." Zelena apologized.

"It's not your fault," David said.

"Come on let's go back to the castle," Mary Margaret said, "Maybe Killian and Regina will be back quickly with Emma."

"I sure hope so." David said.

After they all said goodbye to Zelena and Donald they hopped on their horses riding off.

When Emma discovered that she wasn't feeling pain anymore she forced her eyes open gasping when she saw that Charlie was in the cage holding a sharp stick. The Boogeyman was floating around the cage, every once and a while he would float closely to Charlie but he used the stick to keep him away.

"Ow…" Emma said forcing herself to sit up, her stomach hurt but it was nothing compared to how bad it had been, and when she felt the twins kicking she knew that they were OK. But right now she had to help Charlie. A part of her was angry that he had come back, but then again if he hadn't then she knew that she would be in much worse shape right now.

"Emma!" Charlie screamed, "Help me!"

Emma looked over at Charlie gasping when she saw that the Boogeyman was sucking the life force out of him, and there wasn't much more for him to take.

"No!" Emma screamed jumping up completely forgetting about how tired she was as well as the pain in her stomach. Running over to the Boogeyman she picked up the stick that Charlie had dropped and slashed at him, the Boogeyman screamed turning to face her.

Emma held the stick out in front of her, "Charlie!" She screamed, "Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Do as I say!" Emma screamed, "Go!" She demanded.

Charlie hesitated for a moment and then ran away, while Emma kept swinging the stick at him.

While Killian and Regina walked they both kept their eyes open for any danger, so far though nothing had come out and attack them.

"So where are we going?" Killian asked.

"Tartarus" Regina said, "We need to go see the Greek God Cronus he has what we need."

"What's Tartarus?" Killian asked.

"It's where ferocious monsters and horrible criminals were banished, or where the gods imprisoned their rivals after a war."

"So what the hell is Cronus doing there?"

"Zeus threw him in there… after he ate his other children."

"I'm sorry he ate his children?!"

"A prophecy foretold that Cronus would be overturned by his own son, so he figured the only option would be to eat his own children."

"He sounds nuts…" Killian said, "How do you know he's going to help us?"

Regina stopped walking staring off into the distance, Killian also looked gasping when he saw a building that was surrounded by fire.

"I don't…" Regina whispered, "But the guard, Campe, should be able to help us." She said before beginning to walk towards the building, Killian hesitated for a moment and then followed her.

Emma moved out of the way before the Boogeyman could touch her stomach, she knew that this stick wouldn't keep her protected for long, and eventually he would get her, since her legs were starting to get wobbly and all she was doing was taking some small steps.

"You… will… pay!" The Boogeyman screamed, once again trying to touch her stomach, she managed to get out of the way, but her legs then gave out from underneath her, resulting in her falling to her knees.

"You're too tired to keep fighting," the Boogeyman said.

"No I'm not…" Emma said trying to stand up, but she wasn't strong enough, so instead she fell right back down to her knees.

The Boogeyman floated down in front of her, "since I honestly can't trust you," he said staring at her with hard red eyes, Emma looked away not wanting to stare into them. The Boogeyman began glowing.

"No!" Emma cried, but there was nothing she could do, once again she was blinded by a bright light.

Killian stayed close to Regina while the two of them walked inside Tartarus, she seemed to be as cool as a cucumber. While they walked several people looked at the two of them, but Killian did his best to not make eye contact with them.

Regina walked through a door where a creature was standing, on the top she looked like a beautiful woman, but she had the body of a dragon and a scorpion's tail.

"Hello Campe," Regina said smiling.

"Regina!" Campe said smiling back at her before turning her attention to Killian, "another one that you want revenge on?" She asked as a tiny scorpion crawled off her back.

Killian's eyes bulged out of his head as he realized that Regina was more evil then anyone had realized.

"No," Regina said, "this is Killian Jones, he's my friend."

"Hi," Killian said not really sure what else to say.

Campe just nodded her head at him as the scorpion returned to her back.

"Do you still have Cronus locked up?" Regina asked.

Campe laughed, "of course I do, and he still hates me for it."

"I guess so, he trusted you."

"Well like you he learned the hard way, not to trust anyone."

Regina nodded her head.

"Follow me." Campe said beginning to walk towards a big metal door, Regina and Killian followed her, and after she opened the door they walked towards a single door.

"What do you want?!" A male's voice demanded.

"And hello you to you, Cronus," Campe said sarcastically.

"Who are they?!"

"Regina and Killian." Campe said.

Cronus scowled at the two of them, "what do you want?!"

"Do… do you have the magical amulet that can change time and grant two wishes?" Regina asked.

Cronus went into his toga and took out a golden amulet on a chain, "you mean this one?"

"Can we have it?!" Killian asked eagerly.

Cronus scoffed, "nope."

Regina shrugged, "fine," she said waving her hands freezing Cronus in place, and after Campe unlocked the door Regina walked in grabbing the amulet off his neck and then hurried out of the cell.

"What do you need the amulet for?" Campe asked.

"My wife has been taken by the Boogeyman." Killian said.

"Oh dear…" Campe said.

"And she's pregnant with twins," Regina said staring at the amulet, "so we're running out of time to save her."

Campe lead Killian and Regina out, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't suppose you know how this works?" Regina asked hopeful.

"You don't?!" Killian demanded.

"There wasn't any information in the book." Regina said.

"I don't know how it works," Campe said, "but remember that it's Cronus' so just beware, he can be a manipulative god."

"Yes I know…" Regina said looking at Killian, "come on let's go find a place to learn how to use this." "Good luck," Campe said as Killian and Regina walked away.

After the two of them found a quiet place next to the river Styx, Regina began trying to figure out the amulet. After playing with it for a while she finally got it open revealing writing on the inside.

"What's it say?" Killian asked looking over her shoulder.

Regina brought the amulet closer to her so that she could read it easier, "whomever proves themselves worthy will be granted two wishes… whomever doesn't will never wake up."

"What does that mean?" Killian asked confused.

"I have no idea," Regina said before gasping when a bright light appeared from the amulet blinding both of them.

End Chapter 6

A/N please, please, please, please don't hate me but the next few chapters will be dreams to help the story progress, I am sorry if it feels like a repeat of my other story, it is not.

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7- Can things possibly get worse

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block and just got super busy. But here's a nice long chapter to make up for that!

A/N 2: Thank you to ellegirlie77 and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 7- Can things possibly get any worse?!

When the bright light disappeared, Killian found himself lying in a large field surrounded by flowers. Sitting up and looking around disoriented for a few moments, he discovered that Regina wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Regina?" He asked looking around, before deciding that he had to get up to go and look for her, getting on one of his knees he waited to see if he was going to be dizzy. Luckily he wasn't so he stood up, looking around. Discovering that the field he had woken up in was surrounded by a forest, he was just in a clearing. Deciding to begin walking through it, in hopes that he would find Regina, so that he could get back to Emma.

While he walked, Killian had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, but whenever he stopped and looked around he didn't see anyone. But the trees were really close together, meaning that if someone was following him then they had plenty of places to hide. He decided to walk quicker, he wasn't sure where he was, or where he was going, his gut just told him to get the hell out of there. After a few moments Killian began running, doing his best to not run into a tree.

He hadn't fun very far but then a large creature appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!" Killian cried stopping just before he could run into its legs, looking up he discovered that a Cyclops was staring down at him. He was as tall as a house, and his one eye, which was black, was directly in the middle of his forehead. The Cyclops looked down at Killian and smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. More like an "I'm going to eat you" smile.

"Um… I think I should be going Killian said turning around and beginning to run in the opposite direction.

When the bright light disappeared Regina sat up looking around confused, before her heart sank when she realized that she was in a bed.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked looking around the room, which was a large room, probably bigger than her castle. The walls were for the most part white, but they did have gold designs running up and down it. Glancing beside her, she discovered that there was no one there, but something in her gut told her that that would change very soon.

Getting out of bed, Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she was fully dressed, although not in her regular clothes, she was in a dark blue toga, with a pair of brown sandals.

Quickly walking to the door Regina threw it open gasping when she came face to face with a very angry looking woman, she had blonde hair that even in a high ponytail still went well past her bum, she wore a flower crown in her hair and wore a white toga. The woman crossed her arms her blue eyes glaring at Regina, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my husband's bed chamber?"

Even though she was well aware that the bright light had disappeared, Emma kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut, "it's not real, it's not real, it's not real…" she kept repeating to herself.

"Oh it's very real," a male's voice said.

Emma opened her eyes looking around, her eyes focusing on a man in a long black robe standing in front of a fire, he didn't turn to face her. Emma decided to take that opportunity to try and escape.

Standing up and tiptoeing over to the door, Emma had just reached out to grab the handle when she found herself on the ground with an excruciating pain in her neck.

"Going somewhere?" The man in the cloak asked, Emma looked up at him through clouded eyes thanks to her tears, "sleep well, my dear, and when you wake you will discover your greatest fears will have come true."

Emma did her best to keep her eyes open, but the pain in her neck made it impossible.

Killian ran as fast as he could, however the fact that he didn't know where he was going made it difficult, but the fact that he knew a Cyclops was following him kept him moving.

After running for a while Killian found another clearing, he quickly ran out of it where he discovered that he was in a village.

Glancing behind him Killian saw that the Cyclops was coming, he quickly began running again.

"Oh crap!" A man said.

"The Cyclops is back!" A woman cried.

"Quickly everyone get inside!" Several people cried, Killian hid behind a barn, figuring that he wouldn't be welcomed into people's homes, especially since he was the one who had brought this Cyclops here. But he hadn't meant to, he had just wanted to get away, he hadn't meant to risk the lives of all these people.

Deciding to take a quick peak Killian discovered that all the townsfolks had ran inside, and the Cyclops was walking around, probably looking for him.

"I have to get out of here…" Killian whispered, but directly in front of him was a large fence, with spikes on the top, he knew that if he tried to climb up that then he would get hurt. But if he ran out in front of the Cyclops, then he would grab him, Killian was pretty tired, and dehydrated, from running as much and as long as he had.

"Think…" Killian whispered, he had to think of a plan to escape, he was wasting time to find Regina so that she could get him back to find and rescue Emma.

Looking down, Killian found a stick, the one end of it was very sharp, between that and his hook, Killian figured that he should be able to get away from the Cyclops, or at least he sure hoped so.

Bending down and picking up the stick, Killian took a deep breath and counted to three, before running away from the barn and towards the Cyclops. Gripping the stick tightly in one hand, and making sure to have his hook at the ready.

Regina wasn't sure what to say, all she could do was stare at the woman, who was staring daggers at her, "I'm going to ask you again," she said, "what the hell do you think you're doing in my husband's bed chamber?"

Regina realized that she was going to have to say something, if she didn't then she would get herself into a lot more trouble. So she quickly thought of a lie, "I… I was just sleep walking…" She said not sure what else to say.

The woman crossed her arms and continued scowling at Regina, "So what you just slept walked right into my home?!"

"I uh live here?" Regina said but it came out more like a question.

The woman laughed, "I have never seen you before in my life, who are you?"

Regina didn't want to give her real name so she quickly thought of a fake name, "Amanda Griffin."

"Well, Amanda," the woman said grabbing her wrist, "you messed with the wrong goddess," she said pushing Regina back into the room.

"Goddess?" Regina asked confused.

The Woman pushed Regina into a chair, and took a knife out pressing it against Regina's neck.

"Whoa!" Regina said her eyes bulging out of her head.

The woman bent down, whispering in Regina's ear, "You think that you can just sleep with my husband, and get away with it?!" She demanded.

"Please!" Regina bugged, "I didn't do anything!"

The woman scoffed and pressed the knife tighter to Regina's throat, Regina closed her eyes not wanting to see her impending doom, however just then a male's voice sounded, "Hera!" He cried, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm killing your tramp, Zeus!" Hera said.

Regina opened her eyes and came face to face with a male, he was wearing a toga, but one side of his wrapped around his neck, revealing his abs. He had short blonde hair, Regina had to admit he was quite good looking.

"She's not my tramp." Zeus said.

"What?" Hera asked in disbelief, "I caught her coming out of your room."

"Well, I have no idea who she is."

Hera scoffed, "or did you and Dionysus get so drunk last night that you can't remember anything?"

Zeus raised his hands up, "we did have a few drinks last night," he admitted, "but I never brought anyone back to my room."

Regina let out the breath she hadn't even realized that she'd been holding as Hera took the knife away from her neck, "then who are you?!" She demanded.

"I told you…" Regina said trying to remember the fake name that she had given Hera earlier, "Ashley…"

Hera rose her eyebrow at Regina, "you told me your name was Amanda."

Regina silently cursed, "Um yeah it's Amanda Ashley… Griffin." She added in.

"What are you really doing here?"

"Just visiting."

Hera scowled at Zeus, "look at me!" She demanded.

Zeus stared into Hera's eyes, although Regina wondered how he was doing that, when Hera had been staring at her, her eyes had almost burned a hole in her.

"Did… you… cheat… on…me…last…night…with…her?"

"No."

Hera continued staring at Zeus for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. Finally Hera turned her attention back to Regina, "get out of here, and never let me catch you here again."

"Thank you!" Regina said standing up and running out of the room.

Killian managed to stab the Cyclops in the foot, which sent him stumbling backwards in surprise, however his surprise didn't last long and a second later the Cyclops came charging at Killian. Who jumped out of the way before he could get stepped on.

"What are you doing?!" One of the townspeople asked.

"Fighting a Cyclops," Killian said.

"I get that… but why?"

"He was chasing me, and I need to get back to my wife!" Killian said using his hook to slash at the Cyclops' foot, once again he stumbled backwards in surprise, but this time he managed to kick Killian sending him flying and hitting a wall hard.

"Ah!" Killian said trying to stand up, but he had hit his head and the world was now spinning. However Killian was coherent enough to see the Cyclops running towards him, "Emma..." Killian whispered closing his eyes, "I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

However just before the Cyclops could attack Killian he heard yelling and could smell fire. When he opened his eyes he discovered that many of the townsfolks had come out of their houses and were now fighting the Cyclops, some of them were throwing fire at him, and some were using pitchforks.

A woman ran out of her house running over to Killian kneeling down beside him, "are you alright?"

Killian cringed as the woman touched his head.

"You've got a bump," she said, gently turning his head and staring into his eyes, "but your eyes are clear, and how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Killian said.

The woman smiled, "good."

Killian sighed and sat up, the world at least wasn't spinning quite as badly now, as he looked at the people fighting the Cyclops, to his surprise it looked like the Cyclops was losing.

Emma's head was pounding, and it felt like she had just been hit by a truck, "ow…" she said trying to touch her head, only to discover that she couldn't move her hands. Emma's eyes shot open and her heart sank when she discovered that she was strapped to a table, the man from earlier once again had his back turned to her, staring at the fire. Emma looked down at her stomach, her eyes filling with tears when she realized that she didn't feel the baby's kicking, they had gotten into the habit of kicking every few minutes. But as the minutes ticked by there was still no kicking. Emma hoped that in this nightmare she just wasn't pregnant. She figured that must be the case since the Boogeyman wouldn't let anything happen to the twins.

Glancing at the man in the cloak she was surprised to see that he still hadn't even turned to look at her.

"Hey!" She screamed, but he didn't acknowledge her, "Hey!" She screamed louder this time, and this time he turned around.

"What?" He asked annoyed, and now Emma was able to get a good look at his face, or lack there of. The cloak that he wore covered his whole entire face, and only his red eyes were visible.

"Let me go!" Emma begged.

The cloaked man shook his head, "no," he said turning back to the fire. Emma decided to try and escape once again, but the straps were surprisingly strong.

"You won't escape this time," the man said walking over to Emma, "now I have a job for you."

"I won't do anything for you!" Emma screamed.

The man smiled and held up a pendant, "that's the beauty of it, you won't even get a say in what you're doing… you'll be forced to do it."

Emma tried to get away from the man, but she really had no place to go, so he managed to get the pendant onto her neck, to her surprise he then unstrapped her from the table. Emma immediately jumped up and tried to get away.

"Stop." She heard the man say, and although she had no intention of stopping, for some reason she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jump." The man said and while Emma didn't turn to face him she could hear the smile in his voice. But that's not what Emma was focusing on, all she could focus on was the fact that she had begun jumping up and down.

"Stop."

Emma stopped.

"No…" Emma whimpered as she realized what that pendant was.

"Yes," the man said, "now come back here."

Emma immediately turned around and walked back to the man, "you can't do this to me!" Emma cried.

The man ignored her, "now here's what I want you to do." He said whispering into Emma's ear.

Regina ran out of Hera and Zeus' home, and didn't stop running until she got off the property. Only then did she stop against a tree and try and catch her breath, she only hoped that Killian had had a better welcome then just experienced.

After a few moments Regina began walking, deciding to try and figure out where she was and hopefully find Killian.

While Regina walked she overheard some of the gossip, and to her surprise most of it was about Zeus, and how he had cheated on Hera once again, however no one seemed to know with whom. Which made Regina feel better, since at least no one thought it was her.

Walking to a small town, Regina found a place where at least she could rest and get a cold drink, the drink turned out to be wine, but she wasn't that upset about this, after the morning she had just had a glass of wine was heaven.

After downing the first one, Regina had just started on her second one when to her surprise Zeus walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"Hello, Amanda." He said giving her a small shy smile.

"Hi." Regina said taking another sip of her wine, "Did Hera send you here to have you kill me after all?"

Zeus sighed folding his hands on the table, "I'm sorry about that," he apologized, "but you and I did meet last night."

"We did?" Regina asked slightly surprised.

Zeus nodded his head, "yes you were quite drunk and you were stumbling around, so I invited you back and put you to sleep in my bed."

"Ah." Regina said, at least she had an answer now to how she had ended up in Zeus' bed. "Well thank you for making sure I was safe."

"You're welcome," Zeus said giving her a small smile, "but I need your help."

Regina finished off her wine, and then rose her eyebrow at him, "my help?" she asked, "with what?" She added curiously.

Zeus looked around to make sure that no one was listening, "I did sleep with someone..."

"Seriously?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Zeus shrugged, "I… may have a bit of a problem," he said clearly trying to lighten the mood, but Regina just frowned at him, which made Zeus clear his throat awkwardly. "Listen, I did sleep with someone… but I'm not actually one hundred percent sure whom she was."

"What?" Regina asked.

"I was drunk… long story," Zeus said, "but listen, Amanda, Hera doesn't believe that it wasn't you."

"Then why did she let me go?"

"Because she knows that as queen of the gods, and as my wife, that killing you right then and there would have made her look really bad." Zeus explained, "What she's going to do is have you killed and make it look like an accident."

Regina's heart sank, "what happens if I left?"

"You won't be able to escape from Hera," Zeus whispered, "she'll get Athena after you, and she's an amazing huntress. She will find you, and she will kill you and make it look like an accident."

Regina's eyes filled with tears and she felt as if she was going to be sick as Zeus' words sank in.

"But there is something you can do," Zeus finally said.

Regina's gut told her that she wasn't going to like what Zeus was about to tell her.

Zeus took a deep breath before continuing, "You're going to have to try and figure out whom I slept with… and quickly, and turn her over to Hera."

Regina gasped as Zeus' words sank in.

Killian wondered how in the world the Cyclops was still standing, he had plenty of burns on him, and he was losing a lot of blood from the cuts that the townsfolks had given him. However he continued fighting, several townsfolks had gotten hurt from fighting him.

Killian looked around trying to figure out what he could use to try and stop this Cyclops once and for all, reaching into his pocket he discovered that he still had his flask, which was still filled with rum. Taking a swig of it Killian got an idea, it would be completely dangerous, but that's why he had his rum, or AKA liquid courage.

Standing up and running over to a townsman, grabbing his torch, Killian then began climbing up a house closest to the Cyclops.

When he made it to the top Killian took a large swig of rum and then ran over to the edge of the roof, "OK Killian," he whispered to himself, for moral support, "you can do this," he said staring at the Cyclops. When it got close enough to the house Killian took one last deep breath and then threw the torch at the Cyclops, getting him right in the eye.

The pain from the torch caused the Cyclops to scream out in pain, and stumble backwards.

End Chapter 7

I don't own OUAT

Killian and Regina are being tested by the amulet, to make sure that they're worthy, so I do have a purpose for what's going on with them.

Please review!


End file.
